Mi Famila
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Hotaru afronta un dificil momento en su vida, ¿que harias tú si perdieras a quienes quieres? una sola respuesta surca la mente de la diosa de la destruccion ...venganza


Mis queridos lectores:

Estaba pensando y esta nueva idea surco por mi loca cabecita, así que aquí se las presento no sé si soy buena para escribir tragedia, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes…. Por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc….

/

**Mi Familia**

**By Aurora Kaioh**

_**Cap. 1: La diosa de la destrucción quiere venganza**_

"_Todo pierde sentido cuando quienes quieres no están"_

Llevo tantos días aquí que ya perdí la cuenta, no me daría cuenta del paso del tiempo si Amy-chan o alguna de las chicas no vinieran abrir las cortinas para permitir entrar a este recinto de dolor algo de esperanza, una esperanza que extrañamente aun mantengo, es lo único que me queda. En una habitación blanca con la nieve, blanca como el inverno que ahora alberga mi corazón, permanezco inmóvil esperando un milagro.

Siempre es lo mismo, despierto cuando la luz del sol me pega en los ojos anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Perezosamente abro mis ojos y comienzo a estirar mis músculos, a pesar de que ya debería haberme acostumbrado este sillón sigue pareciéndome de lo más incomodo, pero este es el único lugar en el que puedo dormir, si me acostara en mi cama no podría conciliar el sueño del simple hecho de saber que me he quedado sola. Cuando ya me siento un poco mejor dirijo mi vista hacia mi derecha donde se encuentran tres camas y un montón de aparatos. En este frio cuarto de hospital he permanecido las últimas semanas, cuestionándome ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué nada ha cambiado? ¿Sera que una mañana al despertar veré algo diferente?, debo confiar en que sucederá, como ya lo dije es lo único que me queda.

Cuando me dispongo a levantarme veo que tengo una manta encima, tal vez Amy-chan la trajo anoche, ayer tenia guardia, se lo agradeceré cuando venga. Doblo la manta y la dejo sobre el sillón. A paso lento, bueno al único paso que puedo caminar en estas circunstancias, me dirijo hacia las camas. Aun sigue siendo difícil para mí ver esta escena, a pesar de haberse vuelto algo cotidiano, no deja de afectarme. Cierro los ojos buscando dentro de mí el valor para afrontar lo que veré, cuando ya me siento segura abro mis ojos y extiendo mi mano para lograr tocar su rostro.

-Buenos días papa-Haruka- susurró en su oído mientras acaricio su mejilla. Aun espero que el oír mi voz le ayude a encontrar la salida de esto, si no por lo menos le haga saber que aun estoy con ella y que no me rendiré. Siento un nudo en mi garganta quiero llorar el verla así me afecta sobremanera, pero no, no lo hare. Si alguien me enseño a ser fuerte fue ella y nunca permitiría me viera así, menos por su causa. Ahogo mi llanto y cuando ya me siento segura doy la vuelta y miro a la persona que permanece en la siguiente cama.

A su lado, como era de esperarse esta mi mama-Michiru, es curioso como, a pesar de que ya han pasado tantos años, sigo llamándola de esa manera. Pero no puedo ni quiero negarlo ella lo es, ella es mi madre y la seguiré queriendo aunque este mundo se acabe, aunque yo lo acabe. Tengo un muy cruel sentido del humor, ella siempre me regañaba cuando hacia esa clase de comentarios y siempre me dijo que aunque yo pudiera estar destinada a destruir esa era mi decisión no mi misión. Tomo con delicadeza su blanca mano y cierro mis ojos, cuando la coloco junto a mi oído vienen a mí los recuerdos de las hermosas melodías que con su querido violín solía tocar para mí, esas melodías que me arrullaron en las noches incluso hasta mi adolescencia. Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos y rueda por mi mejilla hasta el dorso de su mano.

-mama-Michiru, por favor no le digas a papa-Haruka que estuve llorando- sonrío –no lo hagas, se reiría de mí- limpio mis lagrimas tratando de no llorar más, sin embargo cuando dirijo mi mirada hacia su vientre no puedo evitar hacerlo de nuevo, quien hubiera dicho que después de tantos años el anhelado deseo de mi mama-Michiru y mi papa-Haruka se haría realidad.

-¿Y como estas tú precioso?- acaricio su vientre con delicadeza, aun no puedo creer que mama-Michiru haya sido tan imprudente y haya peleado en su estado, sin embargo cuando lo pienso bien no me es tan difícil creerlo, ella seguiría a papa-Haruka hasta el fin del universo sin importarle nada, a pesar de quería tener un hijo ella nunca pensó en nadie más que en mi papa-Haruka para eso, nadie más podría ser el padre de su hijo. Aun recuerdo cuando, después de largas noches en vela, mama-Setsuna y yo descubrimos la forma de hacer su deseo realidad. Jamás olvidare el grito de alegría que salió de sus labios y ni hablar de papa-Haruka, es una de las pocas veces que la he visto llorar, me siento tan feliz de hacer parte de esto.

–Te prometo que todo estará bien- recargo mi oído en su vientre tratando de escuchar algo, nada aun.

Cuando todo esto ocurrió mama-Michiru solo tenia un par de meses de embarazo y según Amy-chan mientras mama-Michiru permanezca en este hechizo el bebé permanecerá, al igual que ella y toda mi familia, en un estado suspendido donde ni el mismo tiempo les afecta.

Me levanto para dirigirme a la siguiente cama. –Bueno días mama-Setsuna- con el dorso de mi mano ordeno algunos cabellos que le cubren el rostro. La verdad cada vez que la veo me siento confundida, ella siempre fue quien me aconsejo en circunstancias como estas, ella siempre parecía tener las respuestas a todo y ahora que no esta conmigo sinceramente no sé que hacer. –Dime… ¿Qué les ocurrió?- inútilmente permanezco ahí esperando su respuesta. –Por favor dímelo- continuó llorando en silencio mientras espero su respuesta.

Así se han vuelto mis días, vivo la constante tortura de saber que las personas que más quiero en este mundo ya no están conmigo… vivo cada día el constarte karma de saber que de nuevo me he quedado sola.

-Hotaru-chan- doy un brinco, que bueno que no llego antes o podría haberme visto acariciando el vientre de mama-Michiru. A diferencia de nosotras la única que conoce su estado es Amy-chan, después de todo no dejaremos que ese bebe lleve el mismo cruel destino que nosotras.

-Buenos días Mako-chan, gracias por venir- es lo único que puedo decir.

-No es molestia, y ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta.

-Igual- ella me mira con tristeza, sabe que estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil.

-Descuida todo estará bien… ellas son fuertes-

-Lo sé- sonrío. –¿Ya lo encontraron?- simplemente niega con la cabeza. Aprieto mis puños con fiereza.

-Pronto lo encontraremos…- coloca su mano sobre mi puño tratando de calmarme -pero por ahora deberías ir a casa, ya llevas cuatro días y no es sano que permanezcas aquí tanto tiempo-

Tomo mi mochila y salgo de la habitación, ya no tiene sentido insistirle para que me permita quedarme, sé que encontrara la manera de hacer que vaya a casa. –Volveré en la tarde- digo antes de salir, escucho un gran suspiro de su parte pero bien sabe que no lograra alejarme mucho tiempo de ellas.

Cuando voy saliendo del hospital encuentro a Amy-chan, bueno a la famosa doctora Mizuno, le digo que Mako-chan ha venido a reemplazarme pero que regresare en la tarde, sonríe tristemente y trata de convencerme de que pase la noche en casa, ¿Por qué no se rinde? Ella es la única que no deja de insistirme. "Hotaru-chan debes ir a la escuela… Hotaru-chan no es sano para una adolescente permanecer tanto tiempo en el hospital… Hotaru-chan deberías pasar la noche en tu casa… y bla bla bla…" es curioso como lo que pienso sale de su boca. Sin embargo me parece un lindo detalle de su parte el preocuparse por mí.

-Amy-chan sabes que no te hare caso ¿verdad?- ella simplemente sonríe.

-Regresa antes de la 6:00 p.m. o no podre dejarte entrar- mientras se aleja me siento extraña, de alguna forma su comportamiento me recuerda a mama-Michiru y mama-Setsuna, quizás debería hacerle caso… tal vez…

-¡Hotaru-chan!- esa voz la reconozco de inmediato, ella se aferra a mis piernas abrazándome, simplemente me inclino y la levanto en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña dama?- sonrío sabiendo lo que vendrá a continuación.

-Hotaru-chan no me digas así- hace un puchero –sabes que me gusta que me llames Rini… además…- se acerca a mi oído –estamos de incognitos- rio, no me había percatado de que, en lugar del vestido de la princesa de la luna, trae un suéter de color violeta y unos pantalones cortos además su cabello esta suelto. Se ve tan tierna, tal y como la recuerdo… Entonces me percate de lo que había dicho.

-¿Estamos?...- no alcance ni a hacer conjeturas en mi mente cuando logre divisar, tras aquellas imponentes puertas de cristal, una conocida cabellera rubia. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente.

-Cuídate Rini- digo mientras la colocaba en el suelo nuevamente –Pórtate bien- beso su frente. Ella me mira con tristeza mientras me alejo, sin embargo debo que hacer caso omiso a esa tierna mirada carmín, no quiero que presencie la escena que podría ocurrir si me quedo.

Salgo de allí sin siquiera voltearle a ver, ella es la culpable de que todo esto halla ocurrido. A pesar de que le debo la vida me la ha quitado de nuevo, eso es algo que mi orgullo no me permite perdonar. Cuando paso frente a ella siento esa penetrante mirada azul sobre mí, no me importa, mientras no traiga su corona un deber adquirido hace siglos no me obliga ni a dirigirle la mirada.

Continúo avanzando indiferente, mientras bajo las escaleras puedo ver como un hombre de cabellera negra se me queda viendo, analizando mis movimientos, detallándose de mi cruda y cruel indiferencia contra la mujer que ama sin embargo no pronuncia palabra alguna, ni siquiera me mira con desprecio, creo que el conoce muy bien la situación por la que estoy pasando y en cierto punto entiende mi comportamiento.

Después de tan incomodo momento me dirijo al estacionamiento, camino hasta llegar a mi auto un deportivo color rojo regalo de papa-Haruka por mi cumpleaños 16, hace unos meses. Subo al auto y me dirijo a casa.

Es curioso como una ciudad puede cambiar tanto en solo 8 años, cualquiera diría que Tokio ha llegado a convertirse en una utopía donde todos viven felices sin embargo yo he sido testigo de los sacrificios que han sido necesarios para que esto llegara a lograse, he visto cara a cara a la muerte… cuando me miro en el espejo… jajaja debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

En lugar de ir por el camino de siempre, compuesto por múltiples atajos, tomo la desviación que lleva a la playa. Hoy no tengo ganas de llegar rápido a casa para poder regresar lo más pronto posible al hospital, hoy quiero dar un paseo por la calle de los recuerdos antes de volver a mi cruda realidad.

A pesar de que esta ciudad ha cambiado tanto esta carretera sigue igual que siempre. Igual que cuando papa-Haruka solía traernos a ver el mar. Los recuerdos de mi infancia junto a mis compañeras vienen a mí... y por un momento me siento libre de nuevo.

Puedo verme a mi misma viendo atentamente el mar por la ventanilla del auto en el asiento de atrás, junto a mi mama-Setsuna concentrada en alguna de sus novelas de amor viéndome seriamente cuando rio por lo bajo. Adelante papa-Haruka conduciendo tranquilamente mientras mama-Michiru le ve embelesada, ambas dirigiéndose discretas miradas que solo con los años pude entender, viéndose con ese amor que solo ellas suelen verse.

Esos simples recuerdos son mi tesoro más valioso. Detengo el auto y bajo para dirigirme a la playa. Con mis pies descalzos camino por la arena preguntándome ¿Por qué paso esto? Se que ni el mar, ni el cielo, ni ninguna otra persona va a contestarme pero hay algo que en todo este nido de confusiones sé que es verdad… quien hizo esto lo pagara, yo misma me asegurare de que lo haga.

_CONTINUARA…. _


End file.
